Sheriff Louise Kirk
Sheriff Louise Kirk is head of law enforcement in the town of Happy Gringo of the Western Frontier District. She along with her three deputies, are authorized to obtain any resources needed in transporting a servant and valet of Duke Sinistre, named Dorleac, to the Capital. While this is in a commercial stagecoach where their duties also extend to doing their best to protect its passengers in general, their primary mission and duty is completion of the transport first and foremost even if that involves sacrificing all the other passengers to do so. She makes her appearance in Bedeviled Stagecoach. Appearance The sheriff went ahead of the cage, entering the station building——the office of the stagecoach company. When the employees glimpsed her face and the sheriffs badge pinned to her ample chest, their expressions were a sight to see. The sheriff was a beautiful woman with brunette hair spilling from her wide—brimmed hat. Seating in the coach consisted of five rows of forward—facing benches to either side of a narrow aisle, with each bench seating two passengers. To the aft were shelves for baggage and a space that could hold up to a thousand pounds of cargo, as this type of coach also doubled as a shipping service. Currently, that space was occupied by the prisoner and his iron cage. Al and a deputy named Belbo, the latter armed with a buckshot bow, were sitting on the floor to either side of the cage and well out of arm’s reach, while Louise was seated in the very last row. Immediately after boarding the coach, the sheriff and Belbo had donned sunglasses. As the coach left town and was entering the surrounding farmlands, the sheriff stood up and called out for everyone’s attention. All seated separately, the three passengers twisted around for a look. They all wore the same annoyed expressions. People on the Frontier had a fundamental dislike of authority, after all. Before she’d even finished speaking, all but Harman the black smith—who was in the second row from the back on the right—hand side~turned away in disgust. Louise turned to Al and said sternly, “I thought I gave you a pair of sunglasses yesterday. Put them on.” “Oh, is it a problem that I haven’t got ’em on yet?” the young farmer asked, frantically reaching for the chest pocket of his shirt. “They might not seem any different than us, but that’s no reason to underestimate a human who’s lived with the Nobility a long time,” Louise said firmly. “The Nobility took a liking to him. Such being the case, it’d only be natural to want to reward him for his long and loyal service. In his case, that might’ve been by not feeding on him. But what if the reward was magic powers? What if he could pass right through the wall and escape if we took our eyes off him for a minute? We've had reports from the northern Frontier of cases where someone turned into mist or bats, just like the legends. Even if it wasn't something as big as all that, even you must know what happens to people when they look into a Noble's eyes. There are more cases than you could shake a stick at of people like that turning their own parents over to the Nobility so they could feed.” “I see. Sorry ’bout that,” Al said, donning the protective charm with stiff, nervous motions. Louise took a seat in the rough chair beside her. She made sure her hands were resting on the pistol and stake launcher she wore on her gun belt. JJ and the sheriff were standing out in front of the stagecoach. The spray of rain beating against their raincoats felt like a relentless fusillade of bullets. Louise pulled one of the stakes from her belt. Lantz would be getting back up again. Screws and buckshot weren't enough to destroy a vampire. She'd long since finished the water in her cooler box. Pulling her rifle from its case, she drove away her horse, then dashed behind the boulder to her rear. Twice puffs of dust erupted down at her feet, but that didn't concern her. Atop a pile of rocks to her right, she could see the head and shoulder of a man armed with a pneumatic gun. He looked surprisingly large. Louise braced her rifle against her shoulder. She peered through its high-powered scope. Her opponent had no way of knowing about her secret weapon. She removed the handcuffs using her keys. JJ softly stroking Louise's hair. It smelled of sweat, but an awfully sweet scent also assailed his nose. Louise had pulled him close. An instant later, JJ shoved away the woman he loved. "Louise, you're----?!" JJ gazed down at the hand he'd touched to the base of his neck----and his carotid artery. Bright arterial blood gushed from a pair of teeth marks, streaming down to his chest. The fangs that poled from Louise's mouth were stained crimson. Winding a pale are around JJ's neck, she whispered to him in a sweet voice. "Let's go, just the two of us out into our world. A world for just the two of us, different from both dreams and reality." Personality Louise is a person with many sides to her personality. She is very intelligent, and natural born leader, has a strong sense of justice, a love for order, has a strong command presence, a strong sense of duty, high emotional intelligence, high amount of empathy, very patient, a strong fighter, passionate, strong political and negotiation skills, highly confident, strong sex appeal, seductive, strong organizational skills, strong survival skills, and many many other qualities that she continues to show in different situations and her reactions to those situations. She is highly adaptive to the situation at hand and able to assess what the best course of action should be with a calm and cool composure more so than most. To her deputies and others under her command she maintains a distance that allows her to maintain her authority but not so far out of reach she can't also talk to them as a friend. She maintains a strong sense of order while also giving them some lea way so as to not cause a high amount of resentment. She knows well how to delegate the tasks that need to be completed to them and allows them their space to handle them according to their skills set and personality. To acquire the resources she needs to get jobs done she is a strong negotiator, and takes no sass. She is willing to compromise though where she sees fit maintaining a high amount of flexibility just enough to stay respectful. She seems to deal with businessmen, official, and many other types of people who hold various kinds of positions, hold various kinds of political and financial influence and maintain a high success rate and respect among them. She is very aware of how attractive she is physically and most of the time in these professional relationships she pays it no mind using her other talents and professionalism to acquire and maintaining these relationships. To those she recognize as attractive she is very quick to make that known when the situation calls for it in private, and is very open to physical and sexual contact. She keeps this side to her very private and separate from her professional world. She also seems well seasoned on how to maintain those boundaries even with those who she may have to work with as equals or superiors. She seems to have a different approach to those she has a loving relationship than those who she finds just physically attractive. She maintains a highly affectionate speech with JJ when it is revealed they are now together as lovers. When she is turned vampire her personality doesn't appear to change much at all if any. Biography Powers and Abilities Transportation Cyborg Horse Stagecoach Equipment Special Sunglasses Compact Raincoat Cooler Box High Powered Sniper Rifle Pistol Keys Handcuffs Stake Launcher Gun Belt Stakes Underlings Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Human Category:Sheriff Category:Vampires